Episode 7432 (23rd February 2016)
Plot PC Swirling visits Rakesh again, but Rakesh denies holding back any information. In the pub, Doug suggests the police set up an office as they are in the village that often, while Chas thanks Robert for yesterday and he assures her he is going to sort it. Kerry calls out Hot Tony to the salon to fix a broken loo, and to set him up with Bernice. DS Wise questions Chas about what she is playing at by vandalizing Gordon's car. Gabby asks Laurel for an expensive bridesmaids dress and suggests Lawrence could pay for it. Jacob gets nervous whilst serving Gabby and Laurel and figures out he has a crush on Gabby. DS Wise reminds Chas that Gordon is innocent until proven guilty. Rakesh confronts Vanessa about going to the police but she denies everything. Rhona watches the confrontation and realises Paddy was the one who called the police. Diane and Doug are sympathetic towards Gordon for having his car vandalised. Finn shows them a picture of 'Paedo' sprayed on Gordon's car. Hot Tony asks Bernice out for a drink and gives her his business card. She rejects him and puts the business card in the bin, but retrieves it when Chrissie leaves the salon. Neither Doug nor Diane can believe Gordon is a child abuser, as Aaron listens in. Diane explain Aaron that Gordon is in trouble and Chas is at police station. Jacob allows Gabby to take a bridal magazine for free when she gives him a sob story, she rewards him with a kiss. Rakesh informs Priya he's is on unpaid leave from work. Robert tells Aaron that Chas sprays Gordon's car and explain to Aaron that Chas is very stressed out. As Chas returns from police station, Aaron is furious that people know Gordon is an abuser, although Chas and Robert reassures him that no one knows what has happened to him. Aaron orders Chas to go back through to the bar and tell everyone that Gordon is innocent, or he will not come back. Paddy insists to Rhona he had to go to the police as he can't let a killer go free. He apologises for turning her into a bitter person but reiterates that they need to talk if they are to get through everything, and if they don't talk their marriage is over. Bernice asks for Kerry to do some work experience in one of Chrissie's salons. Whilst searching for Bernice's phone in her handbag, Chrissie comes across Tony's business card. She asks Bernice if she has Tony's number but he lies she has thrown his card away. Chas tells the pub customers Gordon is not a pedophile, but when she sees Doug and Diane are on his side, she sees red and divulges Aaron was Gordon's victim. Rakesh blames himself for Kirin killing Tess. Chas and Aaron argue over her revealing his abuse. He warns his mum to stay away from him. Cast Regular cast *Rakesh Kotecha - Pasha Bocarie *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Doug Potts - Duncan Preston *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Bernice White - Samantha Giles *Chrissie Sugden - Louise Marwood *Gabby Thomas - Rosie Bentham *Laurel Dingle - Charlotte Bellamy *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Jacob Gallagher - Joe-Warren Plant *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop *Priya Sharma - Fiona Wade *James Barton - Bill Ward *Emma Barton - Gillian Kearney *Finn Barton - Joe Gill *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Aaron Livesy - Danny Miller Guest cast *PC Swirling - Andy Moore *Tony - Ben Burman *DS Wise - Neil Roberts Locations *Main Street *The Woolpack - Public bar, backroom and corridor *Pear Tree Cottage - Beauty & Bernice salon *David's Shop *Café Main Street - Interior *Sharma & Sharma - Office and staff room *Hotten Road *Emmerdale Veterinary Surgery - Exterior *Home Farm - Kitchen Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 5,610,000 (23rd place). Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2016 episodes